Blame It On The Mistletoe
by Kyra5972
Summary: BtVS/SPN Connor and Dean get caught under the mistletoe. SLASH!


**Title:** Blame It On The Mistletoe

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Believe me, if I owned them, I'm pretty sure I could find some much more interesting things to do with my time…

**Summary:** Connor and Dean get caught under the mistletoe.

**Spoilers:** BtVS - Set a few years post-Chosen and post-Not Fade Away. Dawn is 24, Connor is 26. Spn – Dean's last Christmas. Sam is 24, Dean is 28.

**Warnings:** **SLASH!!!**

**A/N:** Written for TouchoftheWind as her Christmas Prezzie. Sorry it's late. Hope you like it!

**A/N2:** Thanks a million to Ice_Whisper for helping me with this when I got stuck! You're a life-saver, Hun!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean sighed as he leaned against the counter at the bar and let his gaze drift over the other patrons. A grin slowly spread over his face as his eyes landed on a leggy brunette at the other end of the bar. Quickly glancing over at Sam, and knowing his brother would bring him his beer when it arrived, Dean pushed off the bar and headed down toward the pretty brunette.

"Well, ho, ho, ho," He greeted, grin still on his face.

The brunette turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised in disbelief. "Are you serious?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you be sitting on top of the tree, Angel?" Dean asked flirtatiously.

"Oh, wow," The brunette said, not sure whether she should laugh or just be amazed that he was actually using these lines.

"Wanna meet Santa's little helper?" Dean asked. "Well, actually, not so little…"

The woman sighed and shook her head, starting to get a bit tired of this guy and his lines. "Just walk away, Elfie," She told him.

"Ever do it in a sleigh?" Dean persisted.

The next second, there was a loud _smack_ and Dean's face turned to the right, his left cheek slightly red from the slap the brunette had just delivered.

"Ooo, feisty!" Dean said with a grin.

"Dude, do you _want_ me to slap you again?" The woman asked.

Dean opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Sam's arrival.

"Dean, leave the nice lady alone," Sam said as he placed Dean's beer in front of him before looking up at the woman his brother had been hitting on and blinking in surprise for a second. "Okay, maybe not so nice…"

The brunette looked up at the new arrival and a huge smile crossed her face. "_Sam_?! Oh, my God!" She exclaimed before jumping up and throwing her arms around Sam in a huge hug.

"I think Santa got our letters mixed up," Dean muttered as he watched the leggy brunette hugging his brother.

Both brunettes ignored Dean as they broke the hug and Sam grinned at the woman. "Damn, Dawn. It's been a while. You look good," Sam said as he looked her over.

"Yes, yes, you do," Dean agreed, "Even Santa doesn't make candy as sweet as you."

"You just don't give up do you?" Dawn asked.

Dean shrugged, "What can I say? You're what I want for Christmas."

Dawn snorted, "Keep dreaming. And hey, while you're at it, go to hell."

"Almost there," Dean shot back.

Confusion crossed Dawn's features for a second as she looked at the older man, getting the feeling that he wasn't really joking. "I was kinda kidding, you know," She told him. "I have a couple friends who've been; apparently it's not all it's cracked up to be. So, I wouldn't actually recommend going."

Now it was Sam and Dean who looked confused, "What?"

Dawn shook her head, "Never mind."

Dean turned to look at his brother, "How the hell did you meet this one?" He asked.

Sam shifted uncomfortably for a second, "Uh, yeah…That's a funny story, actually…"

"Unfortunately for you, we promised the cops we wouldn't talk about it," Dawn added cheerfully.

"Yeah," Sam nodded before smiling. "I wouldn't change a thing, though."

"Of course not," Dawn agreed, "I mean, I got you out of it, didn't I?"

"Wait, what?" Dean asked looking between the two in confusion.

"Uh, yeah…I might have forgotten to mention that Dawn's my ex…" Sam said a bit sheepishly.

"Fun times, fun times…" Dawn said with a lazy grin.

Dean looked back at Dawn, a slightly affronted look on his face. "You'd sleep with him, but not with me?" He asked.

"Trust me," Dawn told him, "I picked the better brother."

"Hey!"

"So," Sam cut in, trying to change the subject, "What are you doing here, Dawn? Bars were never your scene."

"Meeting a friend," Dawn replied, "Then heading home for a Christmas party…Or well, a multi-denominational winter celebration party, technically. But Christmas is definitely represented. You should come. You can even bring the hormone with you…It should actually be pretty entertaining…"

"Entertaining?" Dean asked.

"Do I even want to know?" Sam asked looking at his ex.

Dawn just grinned, "Definitely entertaining. Especially considering some of the…enhancements…Willow made to some of the decorations. Plus the amount of alcohol I know is going to end up in the punch…And oh, God, what I wouldn't give to see him try and hit on Illyria!" With that Dawn quickly dissolved into laughter, leaning on Sam for support.

"What about Blue?" A voice asked from behind Dawn, causing the girl to straighten up and throw herself at the speaker, a huge grin on her face. "Hey there, Niblet, missed you, too."

"Who's the Billy Idol Wannabe?" Dean asked.

Dawn groaned and let her head fall onto the new-comer's shoulder. "Oh, God, he's dead," She muttered.

Icy blue eyes glared at Dean as the platinum blonde with Dawn in his arms replied, "Actually, he stole the look from me."

"Uh-huh," Dean said slowly, disbelief clear in his tone.

Sam just shook his head, giving the blonde a short wave. "Hey, Spike."

"Beanstalk!" The blonde exclaimed as he caught sight of Sam.

Dean started coughing as he choked on his beer before looking up at his brother. "'_Beanstalk_'?" He asked incredulously. "Oh, man, that's just too good!"

"Thanks a lot, Spike," Sam said sarcastically as he glared at the blonde.

Spike just grinned before turning back to Dawn. "You ready, Bit? We got a party to get to and I need a drink."

"Dude, we're in a bar," Dean said, looking at Spike like he was missing a few marbles.

Spike flashed Dean a toothy grin, "They don't sell my kind of drink here."

Dawn elbowed Spike in the side, "Hush you." She turned to look back at Sam and Dean. "You guys coming?" She asked.

Dean opened his mouth to reply, only to find his words muffled as Sam quickly covered his mouth.

"We'll be there," Sam assured her.

Dawn grinned, "Cool. Here's the address. It's huge, you can't miss the place." She quickly wrote down the address to the Hyperion on a napkin and handed it to Sam. "See you guys there."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam and Dean walked into the Hyperion to see the party in full swing. A few moments later, Dawn noticed them standing there and made her way towards them.

"I see you made it here okay," She said as she handed each of them a glass of what had once been punch but was now about ninety percent alcohol.

"Yeah, you weren't kidding when you said the place was huge," Sam replied. "Did you guys rent the place or something?"

Dawn shook her head, "Nah. Angel owns the place. Some of us live here and those that don't all have their own rooms anyway for when we're in town."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so there's plenty to eat and plenty to drink. Most everyone is friendly, though I'd stay away from the chick with the blue-tinged hair. Oh, and just to warn you, watch out for the mistletoe!" Dawn finished with a giggle.

"Mistletoe?" Dean asked, his eyes lighting up.

Dawn just laughed at him, "Just be careful who you get caught under that shit with."

Dean nodded, not really paying much attention as he looked around the room for a moment before wandering off on his own, leaving his brother to catch up with his ex-girlfriend.

Dean wandered through the room looking for the perfect girl to lure under the mistletoe but quickly got bored as it seemed that all the women in the room were either too young, deep in conversation or wrapped around a guy, or in some cases, another girl. The only woman not too young or other wise occupied was the one Dawn had warned him away from, the one with the blue hair, and something about her made Dean decide to listen to Dawn's advice and steer clear of the blue woman.

Looking around in boredom, Dean decided to explore a little, after all the place was huge and it wasn't like he planned to go too far. With that in mind, Dean headed off down one of the halls leading away from the lobby. As he walked, he looked around in interest absently noting that Dawn hadn't been kidding…there was mistletoe everywhere! Most of the rooms down this hall had the doors closed and no light peeked out from the cracks along the floor, but just as he was about to turn around and go explore a different hall, Dean noticed that the door to the room at the very end of the hall was open and light was spilling out across the hall.

His curiosity peaked, Dean headed down the hall and stepped into the room. Apparently he hadn't been paying attention because he failed to notice the young man that looked a couple years younger than he was leaving the room until they plowed into each other.

"Oof!"

Both men let out twin sounds of surprise as they fell backwards. But instead of landing on the floor as they both expected, they both stopped after only stumbling a few steps, leaning against what looked to them like thin air.

"What the…?" Dean muttered as he regained his balance and looked around for what had stopped his fall. However, seeing nothing there, Dean just shrugged and took a step back as he realized that there was less than a foot of space between him and the brunette man in front of him.

The younger man let out a yelp of surprise as he was jerked forward by an invisible force, causing him to stumble closer to Dean. As he regained his balance once more, he tried to take a step away from the other man, only to have Dean stumble towards him as he was pulled forward against his will.

The younger man looked around for a moment as he tried to figure out what was going on before freezing for a moment and slowly looking up, letting out a soft groan.

There above them, hanging innocently in the doorway, was a sprig of mistletoe.

"I'm gonna kill Willow," The brunette muttered softly before looking at the man in front of him again. "I'm Connor."

"That's nice," Dean replied. "I'm Dean. Now, what the hell is going on?"

Connor merely pointed above them.

Dean glanced above them, then back at Connor. "Mistletoe? What does mistletoe have to do with what's going on?"

Connor's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Nobody told you?" He asked. "Willow enchanted all the mistletoe in the hotel. We're stuck here until we kiss."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Dean exclaimed.

Connor shook his head, "Sorry, but no. And from what Willow said, it has to be a real kiss, no sissy little pecks. It has to count."

Dean sent a brief glare at the mistletoe before looking back at Connor with a sigh. "Sam is never going to let me hear the end of it if he finds out about this," He muttered to himself.

The two men stared awkwardly at each other for a moment before Connor seemed to make a decision, nodding slightly to himself before leaning in and pressing his lips against Dean's.

The two stood like that for a moment, their lips simply pressed together before Dean tilted his head slightly and moved his lips of Connor's. Connor tilted his head as well and moved his lips with Dean's for a moment before hesitantly slipping his tongue out to lick the seam of the older man's lips.

Dean jumped slightly in surprise before opening his mouth and granting Connor entrance into the warm cavern, a soft moan slipping out as Connor gently traced the inside of his mouth.

At the sound of Dean's moan, a spike of lust shot through Connor and he grabbed the older man's hips and pulled him flush against his body before turning them slightly and backing Dean up until he was pinned between Connor's body and the door jam.

Dean's hands came up to card through Connor's hair for a moment before tangling in the silky strands and angling the younger man's head so that he could deepen the kiss. He let out a loud gasp, his head falling back against the door jam with a soft _thump_ as Connor pressed his hips even closer to Dean's, grinding their hardening cocks together through the denim of their jeans.

As Dean's head tilted back, Connor simply moved his attentions down to the other man's neck and color bone. He stopped in a few places to nip suck at the skin, leaving small red marks behind.

Dean slid his hands down Connor's back and around to trace over the lightly defined abs. Moments later, he had unbuttoned Connor's jeans a slipped a hand inside and it was Connor's turn to gasp as Dean curled his fingers around the younger man's hard arousal.

Connor fisted his hands in the material of Dean's shirt and pulled him away from the doorway and further into the room, kicking the door closed behind them as he fused his lips to Dean's once more.

A few seconds later, Dean felt the back of one of his legs hit something and he stumbled slightly before landing on a padded bench, Connor following him down fluidly and straddling his thighs. The smaller man pressed lightly against his shoulders until Dean was lying on his back on the bench. He lifted one hand to run through Connor's hair, the other still wrapped around the younger man's hard cock. His back arched sharply as he felt Connor's hand slip between them, swiftly unbuttoning his jeans before slipping inside. Dean's hand tightened around Connor's erection as he felt the other man's fingers wrap around him.

Connor moaned as he felt Dean's hand tightening around him and rolled his hips, pressing into Dean's hand and against the other man's erection, pulling simultaneous moans of pleasure from the both of them.

Connor and Dean started rocking their hips together as they stroked each as best they could in the position they were in. The angles were awkward and there wasn't much room for their hands to move with their bodies pressed together as they were, but the pressure felt oh so good and the friction they got from rocking their hips was more than enough to push them closer to the edge.

Connor pulled back from the kiss, his breath coming in harsh pants as he moved his attention back down to Dean's neck and collar bone once more.

Dean bit back a whimper as Connor's hand disappeared from his pants, only to have a moan catch in his throat as the brunette started rocking against him faster and harder, their erections pressing more firmly together. He tilted his head back and to the side, giving Connor better access to his throat as he slipped his hand free of the confines of Connor's jeans. He gripped Connor's hips tightly, pulling the younger man more firmly against him.

Connor hissed in pleasure as he felt Dean's fingers digging into his hips as they thrust together. He licked and nipped of Dean's throat for a moment longer before biting down firmly just above Dean's collar bone, just hard enough to leave a mark, but not hard enough to draw blood.

Dean stiffened and bit into Connor's t-shirt covered shoulder to muffle his cry of pleasure as he tipped over the edge into bliss. Seconds later, and after a few more hard thrusts from Connor, Dean felt the other man shudder as his orgasm washed over him.

As soon as they had caught their breath, their lips were clashing once more and Dean's tongue was plunging into Connor's mouth. Both men could feel both themselves and the other stirring once more as hands pulled and tugged at the clothing separating them.

Dean sat up on the bench, Connor still straddling him, as he pulled the younger man's shirt up and over his head. Seconds later and Dean's shirt joined Connor's on the floor.

Just as hands were about to dip into jeans once more, the door to the room flew open and Dean and Connor froze, their heads jerking around to see Dawn and Sam standing just outside the door.

Both of the tall brunettes stood there with wide eyes and their jaws dropped in shock.

"Oh, my…" Dawn muttered as she took in the scene in front of her. Dean was sitting up on the bench to the bench press machine in the work out room with Connor straddling him and neither one was wearing a shirt. And they both had their hands dangerously close to naughty territory.

The sound of Dawn's voice seemed to pull the two men out of their shock at being caught and Connor scrambled back off of Dean's lap, falling to the floor with a _thump_.

"Um…" Connor stuttered as he quickly refastened his jeans and got to his feet.

"Do I even want to know?" Sam asked as he looked at his brother.

Dean pointed at the doorway. "Mistletoe," He replied.

Dawn dissolved into giggles as Sam looked at Dean incredulously, "You're going to blame what we walked in on, on mistletoe?!"

"It's enchanted!" Dean exclaimed defensively.

"Sure, magic mistletoe," Sam said, clearly not believing his brother.

"I'm serious!"

Dawn finally managed to get her giggles under control. "Actually, it is enchanted," She said as she looked at Sam. "Willow's a witch and she enchanted all of the mistletoe in the hotel. But not so that anyone would do that! The only thing it does is trap you until you kiss, that's it. It doesn't even make you kiss, that's just the trigger to release the spell." She looked back at Connor and Dean. "So all of this," She waved her hand at them with a grin, "was all you guys."

"You're friends with a witch?" Sam asked as he looked at Dawn.

Dawn nodded, "Just about everyone in this hotel is magical in one way or another, myself included. But no worries, none of us are evil or anything. And Willow's spell is perfectly harmless. Watch." And with that she grabbed a fistful of Sam's shirt and pulled him under the mistletoe.

Once they were under the mistletoe, Dawn took a step away from Sam causing him to stumble towards her, demonstrating how they were under the enchantment. Then she pulled on the fistful of Sam's shirt that she still had in her grasp and pressed her lips to his, using his gasp of surprise to slip her tongue into his mouth and explore.

After a few minutes of thorough and passionate kissing, Dawn pulled back from the kiss and released Sam's shirt before taking a few steps back. "See? Perfectly harmless."

Sam just nodded his head in a daze.

"I'm still blaming it on the magic mistletoe," Dean muttered as he pulled his shirt on and headed for the door.

Connor pulled his shirt on as well and nodded his agreement. A second later, a grin crossed his face as he followed a few steps after Dean. He waited until Dean was out the door before saying anything. "Yeah, it was the mistletoe," He said, then reached out and grasped Dean's wrist, pulling the older man around and back under the mistletoe with him and crushing their lips together once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**What do you think? I hope you all liked it! And Happy New Year, everyone!**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
